Angel's Scare
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: My whole family. All gone. Tears ran down my face and I fought and struggled even though I knew it was useless. During ‘Angel Experiment’; right after the flock saved Angel from the School.


Angel's POV Title: Angel's Scare Rated: T

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. That honor goes to James Patterson. I can wish though_

_Beta: IceStar4621, who I really, really, really love!!_

_Author's Note: IceStar4621 made me stay up all night to write this!! So this story is for her. Please review. _

Summary: My whole family. All gone. Tears ran down my face and I fought and struggled even though I knew it was useless. During 'Angel Experiment'; right after the flock saved Angel from the School.

\

Angel's POV

We were on the run again and had just found a nice cave to hide in when the Erasers showed up. Somehow, they always seem to come at just the right moment to ruin our day. We had been just about to eat our newly made lunch, and, let's face it; if you were half starved and had just made lunch, you wouldn't want someone to break down your front door and try to kill you, would you?

Didn't think so. We were outnumbered four to one but of course that didn't matter. We still beat them. We had Max; of course we beat them. It was close though, closer than any of the others wanted to admit, but, seriously, did they really think they could keep it from me? I can read minds, people! No one can keep things from me!

It was how I had known that they would come for me when I was trapped at the School. How I'd known Max would come. And I had been right. Max and the rest of the flock did come. I'm still alive, thanks to them. Thanks to Max.

After kicking Eraser butt we flew for the rest of the day, trying to find a safe spot for the night. Finally we found an empty beach. It was like our own private beach. I thought it was awesome.

"Can we live here?" I heard my brother, the Gasman ask hopefully.

I agreed. I wanted to live here too, but I knew what Max would say.

"We can't live here, Gazzy, I'm sorry. We can stay for awhile, though."

I looked toward her and smiled. "Can we go swimming?" I asked, my voice pleading. "Please?" I knew she wouldn't refuse.

"After we eat," she told me; pulling out the sandwiches she had been able to save from earlier before we had split. "There's enough here for everyone to have three," she announced, handing everyone their food.

When she handed me mine I noticed the empty bag by her feet and right away was suspicious.

"Where are yours?" I demanded when everyone else was sitting eating his or hers. The others didn't seem to hear me, too happy to be eating than to bother talking.

She looked at me and smiled. One of those smiles used to quiet kids. "I'm not hungry, sweetie," she said, which of course was a lie. Does she really not remember I can read minds? I give her a _yeah right_ kind of look and she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Angel, I'm fine. Really."

"No. You're not," I insisted, handing her one of my sandwiches, and trying to give her a glare like she would give me if I were the one not eating. "Eat it or I'll tell Fang," I said, positive that Fang wouldn't stand for Max not eating and by the way she answered she thought so too.

"Fine," she said, grabbing the sandwich from me and glaring herself. "No telling," she reminded me, taking a huge bite. After she had chewed and swallowed I smiled and left her alone to eat my remaining sandwiches.

A while later we were all relaxing on our private little beach, I was playing by the water when I heard Max and Fang stand up and when I turned to look at them the both looked tense and alert. I stood too, then, trying to see if I could see any danger like Max had taught us to do. At first I didn't see anything I wondered what was up with Max and Fang, but then I saw them.

Erasers. Dozens of them. Coming fast.

"Up and away!" I heard Max order and instantly I shot up as fast as I could into the air, trying not to bump into Nudge, flying right beside me. Together we flew up and raced toward where Max was waiting for us, her eyes wide. They had come out of nowhere.

"Max," I started, but before I had a chance to say anything else a huge Eraser was attacking Iggy. "No!" I heard myself yell, then there was a loud BANG, and Iggy fell back to the ground before any of us could even move.

" Iggy!"

I heard him hit the ground and I felt the tears in my eyes as I realized what had happened. I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. Nothing. Nada. Silence.

Not good. I could always hear the flocks thoughts if I tried.

"No! Iggy!" Gazzy yelled out, zooming toward the evil _thing_ that had killed a member of our flock, but before he got close there was another BANG and Gazzy was falling.

_No._ My brother. Somehow I caught him and we sagged to the ground together. "Angel," he whispered, blood oozing out of his mouth.

"It's okay," I told him, fighting tears. "Max will make you better." This couldn't be happening! Max _had_ to make him better!

Gazzy didn't answer me though. He would never answer me again and after a moment I looked back up toward the sky to see the rest of the flock, my family, fighting for their lives.

Nudge was just a few feet away and fighting tooth and nail, three Erasers surrounding her. Another was coming up behind her and I couldn't say anything to warn her. I couldn't even move, and I watched in horror as the biggest one grabbed her and another fired a gun. Another BANG, another dead flock member.

Distantly I heard Fang scream in outrage and it occurred to me I had never heard him scream. Never. He raced toward them, a black bur, only to be shot down by two Erasers.

They came after me next and I was so shocked I could barely move. "Max!" I heard myself scream in terror. "Max, help me!"

Arms wrapped around me and I had to fight panic. "Max!" I turned to see the Eraser who had killed my brother holding me and smirking and I felt the tears pouring down my face. "Max!" I screamed again and his hand came down over my mouth.

Suddenly I saw Max land a few feet from me. "Let her go," she snarled, running toward me and I felt a moment's hope.

It happened in a second. All so fast.

So many different shots coming from all around me.

Then Max fell to her knees and there was blood on her shirt. So much blood.

'_My baby,' _she thought, screaming in her head, and then she collapsed on the ground.

"Nooooooooooo!" I screamed, crying desperately now. _Not Max! No, God, please not Max!_

All of the flock. My whole family. All gone.

Tears ran down my face and I fought and struggled even though I knew it was useless. They were dead. All of them. There was nothing I could do.

"Angel!"

I heard my name being called but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. The Eraser holding me shook me and I screamed louder, fighting to get away. To get to Max.

Someone picked me up then and I screamed even louder, desperate to get away. "Baby, open your eyes. You're just dreaming. It's okay."

That voice. I knew that voice. _'Max.' _

No. Impossible. Slowly, I opening my eyes and there she was.

"There you go," she said softly. "You see? Just a bad dream." She smiled and my eyes widened. She was okay!

"Max," I whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes, baby," she whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's okay," she murmured and I buried my face in her shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Theycameandkilledeveryoneandtheyweretakingmeawayandeveryonedied," I said, my voice muffled against her shoulder, everything coming out in a rush.

"It's okay," she whispered again, hugging me closer. "It was just a nightmare. Besides, if I had to come back from the dead to save you I would," she told me, smiling slightly. "Don't think I wouldn't find away to do it, too."

Yes, I'm sure she would and I smiled a little and relaxed against her. It had all just been a dream. All was well. My family was alive and I felt so safe now, in her arms.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


End file.
